theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Fitzgerald
Penny Fitzgerald 'is a supporting character in ''The Amazing World of Gumball And The Main Character in Memories And Pennylicious and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. She is an antlered peanut who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Penny have massive crushes on each other, but the two of them struggle to express their feelings. Appearance Penny is an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, Penny has a set of antlers growing out of her head. Her body is a sort of shell, although what she looks like underneath this shell is not currently known. Since she has a shell, it is covered in various holes through which her arms, legs and antlers stick out. Penny does not normally wear much clothing aside from a pair of orange sneakers and some red and white arm bands. Personality Penny, despite being a cheerleader, is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the only people to understand Gumball, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them have ever had a chance to properly express their feelings. '''Memories In The Book, She is In Her Shell. She is a stewardess Working at The Elmore International Airport. She Is Working For Her Family, When She is in The Plane Accident, Her Soul Seperates With Her Body And It Turns Out The Shell Didn't Appeared When Penny's Soul Is Seperated. Relationships 'Gumball Watterson' ' ' Gumball and Penny each have massive crushes on each other. Unfortunately, neither is capable of expressing it, even though they are both aware of the other's affection. So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice; in addition, they attempted to kiss more affectionately twice - once in The Pressure and another in The Party. Both attempts failed as in the former, Banana Joe chopped down the treehouse that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Gumball kisses Darwin. In the latter, the moment was ruined by Gumball's dad honking his car horn loudly. Enemies 'The Great Devourer' Ever since The Great Devourer ate Gumball she wouldn't stop crying but then she got over it when she was given the moment to defeat The Great Devourer and get Gumball back. 'Alduin' Trivia *There's a way to use her skin for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City games on PC is using a mod or paint, but getting her voice in the game files is tricky and hard. Gallery Penny Fitzgerald In Grand Theft Auto 3.JPG|Penny Fitzgerald in Grand Theft Auto III game in 2001 (Not my Mod). 12074775 1653884554828673 3641131115868686090 n.png TheRomanticPeopleDancing.jpg TheRomanticFirstClueLetter.jpg TheRomanticGumballXPenny4Ever.jpg The Mirror 6.png Shl96.png Meet amanda 2 by natoman2-d84l078.png Meet amanda 1 by natoman2-d846xzf.png ChPVVcdWIAEV8Nh.jpg Penny quinn by pumpkinlol-d9csti7.png Pennyrescue by pumpkinlol-d8grgb6.png Tawog penny by yojt765-d9fy3j3.png Student cheer.jpg Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Penny fitzgerald by frozen fear116-d7kmyhz.png Cheerleading penny by midnight wolfi3-d6306a2.jpg Talking about boys tawog by tawogfan2000-d6vkkez.jpg Deleted scene by natomx-d96jbld.png Love in sengoku era by rifkitheamateur-d9qc5ha.jpg Penny the reindeer by neonimbus526-d9krr5f.jpg Request kei limepie by warfreak1st-d6qw8bu.png Teen penny s transformations by neonimbus526-d8ditbc.jpg penny_titsgerald_by_creativemaximus-da7rfhp.jpg Against all odds by filthyphantom-d67un7a.png With da gals by wolfjedisamuel-d5k5fgf.png Cheerleader by funnyhedgehog23-d7csshz.jpg Katniss_Penny_in_The_Blame.jpg Sweet_happy_angel.png Penny_and_Gumball_on_the_rerun.png Tumblr_nwzlvbYnk91txjyqro9_1280.png Penny_throws_stuff.jpg Sailor_Scout_Penny.jpg TheRomanticTransformation.png Tumblr_nx9e2yoH1U1qjkbtto4_500.gif LEGO_Land.jpg M.A.D..jpg PennyInThePest.png Shl75.png Shl81.png Shl83.png Snapshot_-_23.png TheMisunderstanding_4.png Penny Fitzgerald is laughing at Gumball Watterson on The Bros.png lLeHwBX.gif Penny_Fitzgerald_on_The_Bros_33.png Penny_Fitzgerald_on_The_Butterfly.png tumblr_nhvihg7HSG1su1nd0o1_250.gif tumblr_o9nft3dmRW1r6okk0o3_500.png tumblr_oabjei5DQD1r6okk0o2_1280.png The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png TheLoveSeason4.png A whispering talk tawog by dasimstoon2012-d63wh92.jpg Randy and friends as mii fighters by awsome185-d98swck.jpg Meet up by derp749-d91em29.jpg Category:Heroine Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:PPG Crossover Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:User Category:Gumball's Team Category:The Gotham Girls Crossover Category:Fitzgeralds Category:As a mod for Grand Theft Auto games on PC Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Female